


Surprise with Ice

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, Holiday fluff exchange, Ice Skating, M/M, Oneshot, Post Series, Post War, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron, Winter, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro surprises Keith with a holiday themed date.





	Surprise with Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



“Shiro, where are you taking me?” Keith asked as he walked forward, a scarf tied around his head, as Shiro held his hand tightly, guiding him forward. It was cold, way below freezing, the snow was decorating the ground, and every time one of the men let out a breath, the steam quickly escaped, flying towards the sky. Both were dressed in warm clothes, and for the last five minutes, Keith had blindly followed Shiro. He trusted that man more than anyone else, they had fought side by side in a war all across space for several years. He should be used to challenges, but walking blindly over ice and snow wasn’t the most safe activity, and his instincts told him not to fall over. And Keith had never really been a fan of cold weather, growing up near the desert and all. But this year it felt different in a way. Maybe it was because he had been off planet, and finally was back, or maybe it was something else. No matter what, this was the first winter after the end of the war, a refreshing holiday for the men, a well deserved change. They deserved to just relax and be regular people on a date, instead of just soldiers.

“Well.” Shiro said, smiling even though he knew Keith couldn’t see it. “If I told you, it wouldn’t exactly be a surprise, would it?”

“Well, you got a point, but I’m tired of being on edge at every step incase I’ll slip.”

Shiro laughed.

“You really think I’d let that happen?”

“Well, you may not want to, but you can be rather clumsy.”

Another laugh, and Shiro gave Keith a quick kiss on his cheek, while tightening his grip over his hand.

“Don’t worry Keith, it’s just around the corner. You’re gonna love it.”

“I hope so, Takashi.”

The smile grew wider, he loved it when Keith called him by his first name. It showed a bond of trust, closeness, and so much more. It was vulnerability and strength at the same time, in a way so unexplainable.

They rounded the corner, and Shiro saw the place in front of him, taking Keith closer, before stopping.

“We’re here now.”

The man immediately removed the scarf from over his eyes, and blinked a few times as the bright light from the sun surprised him, but as he got used to it, he looked around. There was a big ice rink, surrounded by Christmas decor and a few Christmas tree. A few people were skating, two balmeran girls on a date, a galra woman with her three children, who skated together with two human children a bit older, a human on a date with her unilu boyfriend, and more. Everyone seemed to have a good time, the holiday spirits basically flying around in the cold air. It was an amazing winter spirit.

“Ice skating?”

Keith’s question was filled with curiosity, this wasn’t what he was expecting at all, which made it even more amusing. Shiro nodded.

“Yeah. I thought it would be a nice surprise. I don’t know if you like this idea though, I wanted to think outside of the box, since we don’t usually do stuff like this.”

“Are you joking? This is really interesting and unexpected, and it looks nice. Why did you choose ice skating?”

“Well, it’s our first winter back on Earth, and I wanted to make it special. Pidge told me about this place, they took Hunk on a date here, and as soon as they described this place, I just knew I had to bring you here. Everything is different now, but in a good way. My love for you Keith, is stronger than ever, and I thought ice skating would be a… unique was to show it.”

Keith smiled, leaned closer, and then pressed a soft kiss against Shiro’s warm lips, causing both men to turn a shade of pink, as they looked each other in the eyes, gray and purple respectively.

“I’d love to Shiro. I guess that bag you’re carrying has skates then? Since you were so secretive.”

“You bet. Along with a thermos of hot cocoa. And, I got your size right this time.”

The man chuckled.

“Finally. After all this time, you finally remember my shoe size. Are you entirely sure it’s the right one?”

Shiro turned quiet for a second, a concerned look on his face, ready to double check the size of the new skates, which just caused the other man to laugh.

“Shiro, I’m just messing with you, don’t be so nervous. I know that you know my shoe size by now.”

Shiro opened the bag, got the skates, and gave Keith his pairs, and the two men quickly tied them, getting ready for the ice. Keith was the first to enter the rink, carefully putting down his foot, letting the blade touch the ice, balancing, before putting his other foot down as well. It had been ages since he last skated, so he held his arms out as he tested his limits, carefully skating forward, waiting for Shiro to join him. And he did, moving one foot at a time, until he took Keith’s hand, and both began to skate around the rink in complete silence, smiles on their faces, tinted red from the cold. It was simple, yet amazing, using all the muscles as they skated forward, together, as the wind blew in their hair. Keith took a deep breath as he let his feet guide him, still holding Shiro’s soft hand.

Lap after lap, they skated side by side, laughter escaping their lips as the cold wind hit their red faces. Ice skating gave a sort of adrenaline rush that both craved, along with a workout. The sweet sensation they would get afterward would make it better, because nothing was better than relaxing afterwards.

“You’re actually quite good at this.” Shiro teased, and Keith gave him a gentle push as an answer.

“Oh yeah? I could beat you any day, and you know it.”

“Prove it.”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
